


Meant To Be Yours

by milkyfrankie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emo Boi Alastor, F/M, Genderbending, Genderbent Angel Dust, Heathers: The Musical References, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Musicals, Song: Meant to Be Yours (Heathers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyfrankie/pseuds/milkyfrankie
Summary: Radiodust oneshot based off the song 'Meant To Be Yours' from the musical Heathers.TWs, look at tags.SPOILERS if you haven't seem the movie or musical Heathers!Enjoy!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Meant To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I got bored and couldn't get the idea out of my head so here ya go.  
> BTW, it's been a while since I've watched the musical so I'm only going based off memories and the song lol. Have fun kiddos!  
> All mistakes are mine it was written in a rush. Consider it a crack lol.

Angel didn’t mean for it to go this far… Swears up and down she didn’t.

Nobody was supposed to _die_.

It started out with Cherri, her friend. Sure, she was a massive bitch and to be honest, maybe deserved _something_ coming to her but not motherfucking DEATH!

Poisoned… fucking poisoned. And it wasn’t even her fault, she didn’t know it was in the drink! All she made her was something for her hangover and wanted to apologize for a previous fight. Next thing she knew, the bitch was dead!

One death. Fuck, it was horrifying and a pain to deal with, but she did her best. Even going as far as to writing a suicide note and leaving it behind, making the whole thing seem like it was planned by Cherri. It seemed like a great idea at the time, nobody would get in trouble for it. Angel would’ve been fine.

Then came Valentino and Vox… those slimy bastards. Went around school telling everyone that they had sex with her! She was so pissed off when she heard about this, everyone around school was fucking talking about it. Angel had a genuine dislike for these two, not even really wanting to be around them.

What happens next that makes these two important? Well, with what was supposed to be a prank, only lead to two more bodies on Angel’s body count (fan-fucking-tastic).

They were lured out to the cemetery, thinking they would finally score with the Italian girl. Angel wanted to spook the shit out of them, bringing along a gun filled with ammo she was, stupidly mind you, convinced were ‘tranquilizer’ bullets to only knock them out so she can write ANOTHER suicide note that basically said the two were lovers. It was a hilarious thought to Angel… until everything went south.

She soon realized it was not the case when she shot Valentino, making him drop to the floor and dying instantly. She was too shocked at what she had done, watching Val bleed out from the wound, she didn’t see Vox run away.

Although Angel has to admit, Vox wasn’t necessarily her fault. No… it was his fault.

Alastor.

The one who had been by her side since Cherri.

As a matter of fact. Pretty much everything was clearly tied to him as well.

Cherri’s death. He was there. It was the morning after his and Angel’s… special night. He helped her get together the drink for her friend’s hangover and had put something in it without Angel knowing. Drain cleaner, as a fucking joke. A joke that ended her life.

Alastor has also been the one to convince Angel to write the suicide note, because in all honestly, she was freaking out at the time more than thinking.

Valentino and Vox’s death were, yes, on the couple but there was only one that knew those were real bullets rather than tranquilizers.

She remembered, because Alastor ran after Vox and shot him to death. The two still went along with the original plan, writing the note regardless before fleeing the scene.

But it was like… Alastor didn’t even care that they killed people this time. He didn’t seem to mind that murdering Val and Vox was all intentional. He seemed okay with it, even when he started to tell Angel how much he loved her right after.

Everything had started to become too much for Angel after that. The madness people at school started to show, the ghosts of the three she killed started to taunt her at every turn (she crosses her heart about it), and Alastor’s constant pressuring. Oh, it was all too fucking much.

She had finally had it with the southern boy when he started to try and persuade her into killing another one of her ‘friends’. Feeling the rubber band that held her sanity snap, and realizing exactly how mental Alastor was, Angel dumped the boy right then and there.

Which leads up to tonight. How fucking wonderful tonight was. Not only were the ghosts of Cherri, Val, and Vox mocking her constantly, someone she cared for had attempted to kill themselves.

FUCK. Everything was spiraling out of control and Angel didn’t know how to handle it.

Sure, she visited the person in the hospital. Her name was Charlie, an old friend she hadn’t been exactly close to in a while. She was glad the girl was okay, but rushed home right after because of the poking she had been receiving from Cherri, Val, and Vox.

Coming through the front door, she was instantly faced with her parents.

“Where have you been?” Her dad asked, his arms crossed and his face serious.

Angel’s mom walked to her, placing her hands on her daughter’s shoulders, “We’ve been worried about you. Your friend, Alastor, told us everything.”

Looking at her mom nervously, Angel swallowed hard and spoke up softly, “E-Everything?”

“Your thoughts of suicide?” Her dad raised an eyebrow, his eyes laced with concern but otherwise still managing to keep a cold expression.

“He even showed us your copy of Moby Dick.” Her mom says as she hands her a book, which she snatched away fast and reads the writing all over, mentioning dark and depressing shit.

‘That song of a bitch. He really did this. Well, I can’t exactly tell them the truth. Ah fuck, he got me cornered.’

  
“He's got your handwriting down cold,” Cherri smirked as she peered over Angel’s shoulder.

“Please, honey, talk to us.”

Angel shook her head fast as she backed away slowly, “N-No, you wouldn't understand.”

“Try me! Look, I've experienced everything you're going through. I know it all seems impossibly dramatic!” Her mother begged, reaching out for her.

At that moment, the three ghosts of her murderous past made their presences known and spoke up at the same time, **“Guess who's right down the block?”**

_‘These fuckers are getting seriously annoying.’_

“Your problems seem like life and death!” Her mom‘s voice cut through once more. All this talk was giving her a headache.

**“Guess who's climbing the stairs?”**

“I promise they're not.”

_‘Relentless pains in my ass.’_

**“Guess who's picking your lock?”**

“You don't know what my world looks like!” Angel finally yelled out before turning away from her parents and running to her room as fast as she could, heading the warnings of these little assholes.

**“Time's up, go say your prayers!”**

Bolting into her room, Angel made a beeline straight for her closet. Containing herself within it, locking the door behind her. Her back against a wall as her breathing started to grow heavy as her heart pounded against her chest.

It was all a waiting game now.

Soon, she found herself surrounded by Cherri, Valentino, and Vox once more. Boy, Angel began to feel the walk-in closet grow smaller and smaller as the seconds passed. She grew tired in it fast as the haunting voices of the three rang in her ears.

**Cherri, Valentino, Vox**  
_Angel’s running on, running on fumes now,_  
_Angel’s totally fried._  
_Angel’s gotta be trippin' on 'shrooms now,_  
_Thinking that she can hide._  
_Angel’s done for, there's no doubt now,_  
_Notify next of kin._  
_Angel’s trying to keep him out now,_  
_Too late!_  
_He got in._

Alastor’s head popped over her window as he pushed his upper body through. His red hair blowing against the wind as well as his burgundy trench coat.

“Knock, knock. Sorry for coming through the window. Dreadful etiquette, I know.” He said with a smile as he creeped inside the room, looking around to spot the girl of his affections.

Angel knew she couldn’t hide, the boy would find her as the room isn’t so big, “Get out of my house.”

“Hiding in the closet? Come on! Open the door.” Alastor chuckled as he stood in front of the closet, arms crossed and posture relaxed. Momentarily at least.

“No, I'll scream, my parents will call the police.”

Throwing his arms opened wide, Alastor twirled and laughed dryly, “All is forgiven baby! Come on, get dressed. You're my date to the pep rally tonight!”

  
Angel looked around the dimly lit closet with wide eyes, panic began to set in, “What? Why?”

Outside the closet though, reaching in his pocket, Alastor fished out a folded piece of paper. Something he held near to his heart as he had worked on it all day. It was the perfect piece to his big, grand plan. Smiling evilly, he spoke, “Your classmates thought they were signing a petition. You gotta come out here and see what they really signed!”

**Alastor**  
_You chucked me out like I was trash,_  
_For that you should be dead—_  
_But! But! But!_

Alastor paced around the room for a moment and put a hand on his chin, showing a look of hard thinking.

_Then it hit me like a flash,_  
_What if high school went away instead_

Waving the crumpled paper around, his eyes laid on the locked door.

_Those assholes are the key!_  
_They're keeping you away from me!_  
_They made you blind, messed up your mind_  
_But I can set you free!_

Skipping to the door, he leaned against it.

_You left me and I fell apart,_  
_I punched the wall and cried—_  
_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Alastor launched himself to the middle of the room and mocked punches into the air.

_Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside!_

He kneeled in place, lowering his head and positioning himself as if he were a predator watching over his prey.

_And so I built a bomb_  
_Tonight our school is Vietnam!_  
_Let's guarantee they'll never see their senior prom!_

Jumping up, Alastor faced the door again. No longer in a crouched position, but standing tall and his chin out.

_I was meant to be yours!_  
_We were meant to be one!_  
_Don't give up on me now!_  
_Finish what we've begun!_  
_I was meant to be yours!_

His faces slipped into a more somber one for a second as his emotions began to slip. He luckily caught ahold of it as his lips turned into a gut churning smile, as it usually was

_So when the high school gym goes boom with everyone inside—_  
_Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!_  
_In the rubble of their tomb_  
_We'll plant this note explaining why they died!_

In a showman like stance, he held the paper up to his face and began to read aloud. Angel could’ve sworn she heard the voices of other students backing Alastor up, but her face was blank as she stared at the door, feeling the three ghosts behind her mimicking her moves.

It was all in her head… right?

**Alastor and students**  
_We, the students of Hazbin High_  
_Will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through_  
_To you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks_  
_No thanks. Signed the Students of Hazbin High_  
_'Goodbye.'_

Folding the paper, Alastor slipped it back into his pocket and stalked closer and closer towards the middle of the room again. His lust for insanity and Angel growing stronger.

**Alastor**  
_We'll watch the smoke poor out the doors._  
_Bring marshmallows,_  
_We'll make s'mores!_  
_We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!_

His mask… it began to slip.

_I was meant to be yours!_  
_We were meant to be one!_  
_I can't make this alone!_  
_Finish what we've begun!_

Angel looked behind her, scanning each other the blank faces of Cherri, Valentino, and Vox. Their eyes boring holes into her face, she swore it would’ve been like Swiss cheese if they had laser vision.

**_‘Think, dummy, think!’_ **

_You were meant to be mine!_  
_I am all that you need!_

**_‘For fuck’s sake, Angel!’_ **

_You carved open my heart!_  
_CAN’T LEAVE ME TO BLEED!_

**_‘THINK OF ANYTHING!’_ **

Suddenly, a bang was heard on her door, making her jump into the air and run to the other side of the walk-in.

_**Angel!** Open the—open the door, please'_  
_Angel, open the door._  
_Angel, can we not fight anymore'_  
_Please, can we not fight anymore'_

Alastor practically begged as he slammed his hands on the door, his palms then caressing the wood as his forehead leaned against it.

_Angel, sure, you're scared,_  
_I've been there. I can set you free!_  
_Angel, don't make me come in there!_  
_I'm gonna count to three!_

He backed up, sticking his left shoulder out as he counted.

_One!_

Leaning forward.

_Two!_

…

_Fuck it!_

Charge.

Alastor’s shoulder slamming into the door, breaking it open. His body flung forward, but he caught himself. Standing tall, he looked around the room and felt his body still.

It was Angel. Hanging from a tall pole that was riddled with hangers, swinging back and forth as a white sheet was wrapped around her neck. Her eyes closed peacefully, to him, she was still beautiful.

His knees went weak at the sight before him, dropping to the floor, he started to stutter.

_Oh my God._  
_No…_  
_Angel…_

Alastor sniffled as he stared at Angel. His beautiful darling. Why… Why did this have to happen?

_Please don't leave me alone_  
_You were all I could trust_

He slowly started to stand up, his body still feeling weak as his heart broke. Yet, his mind forcefully pushed on.

_I can't do this alone_

Alastor’s hands tightened into fists as they were now glued to his sides. His face, that was held an expression of sadness a moment ago, now held one of determination.

_STILL I WILL IF I MUST!_

Turning his back to Angel’s still body, Alastor stumbles away from the closet and towards the open window, where he began to climb out slowly. He then heard footsteps coming closer to the room and fastened his exist, barely taking a final glance at Angel before dropping to the ground and disappearing from the house.

“Angel? I brought you a snack.” Mrs. Paddle called out as she entered the room with a small plate. When she didn’t find her daughter immediately, she began to worry as a feeling of uneasiness and tension overcame her.

Creeping towards the open closet, she called out for her daughter once more, “Angel?”

Upon entering her closet, she dropped the plate and screamed as her legs gave out. The sight of her hanging daughter shocked and hit her hard.

Her gut wrenching scream catching the swinging body’s attention, causing Angel to look up with wide eyes. She undid the loose sheet around her neck and quickly untied the extra part that was knotted tightly around her waist.

How she managed to get it done and underneath her clothes so quickly before Alastor barged in was even surprising to her. Oh well, as long as it managed to fool him.

“Stop, stop, stop! No! I’m so sorry! It's just a joke, I'm so sorry!” Angel yelled out, dropping to the floor and crawling to her mom.

Her mom looked at her as if she had seen a ghost (oh boy, if she only knew Angel’s life lately). She muttered out a few incoherent words before slapping her daughter’s shoulder.

“It's not funny!”

Mr, Paddle then entered the room, rushing in fast as he ran towards the closet, he looked at his wife and child with a worried frown, “What is going on up here?”

Angel shook her head and helped her mom up. She was filled with guilt but it was necessary to do this. She had just hoped nobody else came in right after Alastor, “Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Mrs. Paddle asked, trying to forget the traumatizing event she just experienced as she dusted herself off.

“For being a horrible person.” Angel said with a voice filled with dread. She straightened out her clothes and started for the room door.

Mrs. Paddle looked at the discarded sheet on the floor then to her husband incredulous, “W-What? Where are you going?!”

Angel stops at the door, her shoulders rolled back as she began to mentally prepare herself, “Out.”

“Well… When will you be back?” Her father asked.

Angel raised an eyebrow as she turned only her head to the two, she smirked and shook her head before turning back towards the hallway.

“That's a good question.”

She had to face Alastor again. She just had to. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t get away with this. Angel had let him go on long enough. No more Mrs. Nice Gal.

This ends now.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol yes... I used the last name Paddle. Come at meh, I dare ya!


End file.
